There is no background of this invention as it has never been introduced before. This is an original concept for a decorative glass enclosed floor cavity built in a raised floor with strip lights and artificial plants inside the cavity. There is no basic purpose other than giving an aesthetic quality to a room. The lights give flair or mood to a raised floor room and the plants and basic construction add beauty and originality to its form.